girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-07-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/112724.html That's ideally?]" --Zola Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ha. Pinky is holding her own. Who would have suspected that? --Rej ¤¤? 07:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it is surprising. Zola is very well trained. Argadi 15:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Could Zola be trying to bluff Lucrezia? I suspect not, but we will see how the conversation continues on Monday. Does Lucrezia accept the statement, or will it require the support of some (possibly false) statement on the creation of Zola's body/mind. Argadi 15:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) There's the way the Castle's had its personalities split, and Lucrezia has various versions of herself running around, and then there're the similarities between the Throne of Faustus Heterodyne and the Summoning Engine...what does it all mean? Synalon Etuul 14:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Interesting to see Lucrezia's mindset on the whole copying thing...I was wondering about that. Also, what did she find out that she needs to tell herself? Obviously it's not something to do with Agatha, or else she'd just blow up the lab while everyone's still unconscious. Renidar 15:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Mindset: One view of the geister goddess story is that the goddess appears in different bodies over time. That would make Lucrezia just the latest host. It's easy to see that mindset on copying in that case. Argadi 15:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : What she needs to tell herself: Good question. Maybe that she doesn't need to be afraid of the castle, and the current state of the castle and occupants. Remember she doesn't know what the outside world has learned since she was last in control. Argadi 15:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The beacon engine can only download the copy at the other end of the beacon signal. That copy is about seventeen years old. Neither it nor the copy of Lu in the Lunevka clank know about the wasping of Klaus or the superior strength of Agatha. That is only known to this "sending" because of the experiences of the last couple of weeks. So Lu wants to update the other "sendings" before destroying this one. ::: As Renidar pointed out, the strength of Agatha doesn't matter if Lucrezia kills her as planned. But the wasping of Klaus is a very important fact that I had forgot about. Related, she also knows that that technology of wasp actually works on sparks. Argadi 20:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: So she needs a vessel for this sending. It can't be Agatha because Agatha is too strong willed and will take back the body and discover Lu's secrets. Using them for "shudder" good. Unfortunately Zola appears prepared to resist. So, think of how amusing it will be to see Lu housed in Snaug's body. Von Zinzer is going to have his hands full. Rej ¤¤? 18:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't believe Lucrezia has free choice of which bodies she can possess; if she did, the world would be crawling with her copies (instead of mere revenants). Note that Agatha is her daughter and a spark. Zola calls her "auntie," which suggests she may also be a blood relative, and if not a spark Zola is at least unusually smart. Snaug is almost certainly not a blood relative of Lucrezia and not a spark. I suspect that in fact Lucrezia is in a bit of a bind, because any body suitable for her is likely to be one capable of resisting more than she'd like. 23:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::